


“Finally happy to see an up close of your teacher’s cock.”

by Haikyuu_tings



Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Iwaizumi Hajime - Freeform, Iwaizumi Hajime Swears, M/M, Nipple Play, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, handjob, iwaizumi is like 25, iwaoi - Freeform, oikawa is 18, oikawa tooru - Freeform, slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_tings/pseuds/Haikyuu_tings
Summary: Iwaizumi has had enough of Oikawa like always.This is unedited so be aware of bad grammar please.Part one of iwaoi student/teacher
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649305
Comments: 9
Kudos: 559





	“Finally happy to see an up close of your teacher’s cock.”

It is a normal school day, everyone is tired, bored and thinking of ways to kill themselves or each other. However, a new teacher will be coming to the school, a new, hot headed, sexy maths teacher. All the girls and the closet gays are all quaking. Especially Oikawa, he is really intrigued to know who this Mr. Iwaizumi is. 

As the class awaits their new teacher paper is being tossed across the class, constant chatter and Oikawa talking about the latest boy who fucked him. Everyone seems to be very intrigue into his story because no one notices the new, heavy and quiet scary figure who strolled into the class.  
“Quiet.” He shouts, no one listens thinking he’s just another teacher who’s destine for quit. “I said shut up!” He shouts again smashing his hand against the whiteboard to make a loud bang. “You going to listen!” He rhetorically questions, it sounds more like a demand. “Everyone stand at the back of the class. I need to make a seating arrangement.” The raven commands, Oikawa is definitely memorised by the man’s figure, chiseled jaw line and how he is so domineering.  
“Sir!” The brunette calls out, he looks at him and raises an eyebrow. “Can I sit in the front? I have really bad seeing. Please.” It is half a lie, he just wants to sit in the front so he could have a perfect view of the teacher.  
“You have glasses you’re going to be okay. If you have an issue in the future, then I might consider.” ‘Cold’ Oikawa thinks, ‘it’s kinda hot though.’ He continues. 

“Okay everyone settle down. My name is Mr. Iwaizumi. I’m going to be your teacher for the rest of the year and potentially next year. So no messing around.” Oikawa’s face twitches in anger as the man has purposely sat him in the back where he can not see a thing.  
“Mr. Iwaizumi!” He interrupts, Iwaizumi huffs, already sick of him.  
“Yes!” Annoyance laced in every character he spoke.  
“I can’t see.” The student stops as he thinks of something inappropriate. “How can I see how big your dick is from here?” Oikawa smiles proudly at himself as the class erupts in laughter and the teacher standing there in annoyance and anger. To be honest, Oikawa is a little disappointed, he thought he could get a little blush out of him.  
“Okay, I don’t care. Maybe a detention will change how disgusting you are.” Everyone goes silent as the teacher threatens Oikawa with a detention.  
“My parents won’t allow that, sir.” Oikawa replies, his parents are a very big deal, they are very respected and basically have a lot of money.  
“I’m sure your parents won’t allow that kinda attitude or talk. Or maybe they don’t care.” Mr. Iwaizumi responds with a giant grin on his face, knowing his has won. Angrily Tooru slouches in his chair, clearly upset. “You done? Good let’s carry on with the lesson.” 

It’s has been a couple of months since the arrival of Mr. Iwaizumi and the class has finally come to the realisation that he is a scary motherfucker and they should not attempt to cross him. However, Oikawa did not that sense about him just yet, he still likes to tease the teacher and get detentions. Maybe it is due to the daddy issues or love neglect from his parents or the fact that someone doesn’t care that he is the son of some rich cunt. 

“Mr. Iwaisumi I need help on this question. Can you help me with my problem?” The brunette calls out, smirking as the teacher is clearly frustrated and annoyed at his presence.  
“I told you to put up your hand. You’re disturbing everyone in the class. You know the rules.” Iwaisumi whispers to him, it wasn’t meant to sound so erotic the last last bit it really did give Oikawa a problem. “You need help on simple algebraic fractions. Why are you doing A-Level maths?” The raven asks seriously, concerned about how numb this boy’s brain must be.  
“I don’t need help sir with that problem. I got another problem and I just wanted to get a close look at potential problem for you.” The flirtatious nymphomaniac looks up and down the teacher and gazes lovingly at his dick.  
“You’re disgusting.” He walks away, discarding the boy’s pleads. 

As Hajime walks back to his class after he got his lunch, he could hear suspicion sounds coming from his room.  
“Nghhh fuck yeah ohh mhmm~ you’re so big Ushijima. Fuck me harde-ahhh.” He opens the door to see an unpleasant surprise. The lovely surprise is Oikawa’s oddly smooth legs for a male wrapped around the large boy called Ushijima. His hips ruthlessly thrusted in and out of him. He isn’t as vocal as the nymph beneath him.  
“Shit I’m sorry sir. Oikawa said-“ Ushijima tries to defend.  
“Just get out. Oikawa I need to talk to you after school.” Oikawa knows he is angry and really, really irritated by the expression in his face, it conveys no emotion. He must be in big trouble, even though he’s probably going to get expelled or suspended or detention for 1009 years of his life, he couldn’t help but get excited. 

3pm couldn’t have arrived slower for Oikawa, for the passed three hours he’s had a throbbing boner with an very stretched empty hole. He just hopes Mr. Iwaizumi is kind enough to allow him to go home so he could deal with his issue.  
“Hi sir. You wanted to see me.” Oikawa nervously announces his arrival.  
“Close the door and come here. I don’t want to be disturbed by any teacher.” Oikawa follows his demands with trembling legs and hands. “Stand here.” The brunette complies standing besides his teacher, Iwaizumi not even bothered to stare at the boy. 

“Nghh ah wh-what ar-sir?” Suddenly Oikawa feels a tight grip on his dick, making his legs go weak.  
“You think it’s always funny to make lewd comments about me, tempting me or fucking on my desk?” He questions as he slowly moves his hand.  
“I-sir ah nghh pl-please I-I’m so-sorry.” The slutty brunette just needed to release.  
“Sit on my lap.” Oikawa body complies to his demand, his mind and body were not in sync. “Stick out your tongue.” The brunette is too scared not to comply to the teacher due to the harsh grip he had on his hip. The raven pulls the boy into a kiss, sucking his tongue and completely devouring his lips. Licking all over his mouth, Oikawa tightly grips as he moans.  
“Touch my dick. Come on be a good boy.” Oikawa eagerly nods, unbuttoning his pants and reaching down to grip him. As he strokes his dick he could get a rough idea of his size, possibly 10 inches, he always thought 8 inches was too big. With each stoke he earned low groans from the teacher which are turning him on even more. He loves the feeling of his soft hands stoking it, he loves the feeling on the thick veins on his dick.  
“Sir you’re dick is really big.” Oikawa comments, sounding innocent.  
“Cut the innocent act. We both know your are a slut.” The raven comments, forcefully pulling down the brunette’s trousers.

“Lick.” Hajime orders Tooru, sticking his fingers in his mouth. Shoving them down his throat making him choke a little, droplets of drool fell from his mouth as the teacher massaged the student’s tongue. “Good boy. Wish you could be this quiet during class. Why can’t you be an obedient slut in class? Is the only the way to get you to understand is to be fucked and used?” Oikawa nods his head at his questions, knowing full well it was rhetorical but he really wanted his teacher’s cock up his arse. “Naughty.” Without warning he shoves his fingers inside the young boy as he travels his fingers up to torture his nipples.  
“Wh-ah no-no my-my ni-pples?” Oikawa is confused at the sudden burst of pleasure he felt as his prostrate was being massaged alongside his nipples being played with.  
“Darling boy. All the boys you’ve ever fucked you, don’t understand.” Oikawa blushes at his comment. Slowly he thrusts his fingers in out, scissoring him opening, purposely spreading his fingers as he thrusts out. Then he lifts up his top to reveal his nipples, he gives both long wet licks and continues to torture the left nipple with his tongue.  
“Si-nghhhh oh-ohhh- ahhhh mmmmh yes sur. Yes sir. Yes. Yes.” He chants as his body is feels sensitive to his touch, even the soft strokes he receives on his stomach to help calm him, are making his head cloudy. 

“Imagine if your parents saw you like this. How would they think of their little boy now?” Iwaizumi smiles at how pathetic the boy looks. “Excuse me slut who told you to stop stoking me?” Oikawa receives a harsh spank on his thigh causing him to moan. “Be a good boy. I don’t want to punish you.” The raven notes as he continuously tortures the boy. “What would you say to your daddy if he saw you like this? Huh?” The teacher investigated increasing the pleasure to get a muffled, choked response.  
“Nghhh I-I- ahhh shit sir. I love your-your fingers.” Oikawa moans moving his hips in time with the teachers fingers, stroking him faster, using his precum to add more stimulus.  
“That what you would say? You would comment on how skilled my fingers are to your daddy?” The brunette’s back arches as he feels the tip’s of the raven’s fingers add a harsh pressure to it.  
“No-no-ahh fuck me. Fuck me. Sir please. I want your dick.”  
“Such a disappointing son. You’re daddy must be so upset to end up with a whore like you.” 

Swiftly Iwaizumi bends the boy over his desk his arse sticking out ready to get tortured by him.  
“So pink. So pure for a slut.” He gives it a soft lick, entering his tongue inside him. Licking the walls, soaking them with his silva.  
“Ahh sir~ wha-that feels so good.” Oikawa moans as he feels the tongue twitch inside him. Loving the sensation he starts to move his hips backwards on his teacher’s tongue, he could feel the smirk his teacher had.  
“Never had that done before? The boys you go out with don’t seem so good at sex. Maybe you like that though. What am I saying? You don’t care how you receive it, you just need it.” Hajime laughs as the boy pants and whines from the sudden loss of pleasure. “So needy. Disgusting.” He clicks his tongue as he enters the boy giving him no mercy. Giving him no time to adjust to his size.  
“Sir-sir oh sir you-you’re going to tear me open!” He moans as he feels the thick dick rub nicely against his walls and the feeling of veins on his dick felt against his walls. The incredible sensation of his throbbing, twitching head pounding into his abused prostrate.  
“Fuck you’re so tight for a slut. You take any time of cock don’t you? You don’t care who it is, you just need it!” Iwaizumi moans, as the walls clench around his thick dick, making it hard for him to thrust in and out.  
“I’m slut, sir. I’m a na-ngh ngh ahh naughty boy.” Oikawa unknowingly moans out, his mind completely taken over by the sensation of: Iwaizumi’s hips ruthlessly smacking into his arse, his tip leaking precum on his prostate and his dick throbbing against his walls.  
“If you’re parents were to find out. Say this. Repeat after me. Word for word. No stuttering or you have to start from the beginning.” Hajime orders stopping his hips from moving completely. “Say ‘I’m sorry for being a slut.’” Iwaizumi orders him to say, continuing to move his hips to get a harsh speed, to make it impossible for Oikawa to even articulate a sentence.  
“I-I.” Spank.  
“Again.”  
“I’m s-s-sorry fuck sir yo-“ Spank.  
“Again. Compliments won’t get you no where.”  
“I’m sorry for be-bei-“ Spank.  
“Pathetic. Again.”  
“I’m sorry for being a s-slut.” Oikawa awaits his punishment but gets none, hoping he could accept.  
“So close. Again.” Spank. The area he continuously hit he gave it a couple of kisses and harsh bites causes the flesh to become purple and draw a little bit of blood.  
“I’m sorry for being a slut.” Iwaizumi smiles, proud that the boy is able to comply so well to him.  
“Now say ‘I love dick. I love my teacher’s dick.’” He commands yet again. “Add the first part as well.” He mention, roaming his hands up his chest to play with the boy’s nipples.  
“I’m sorry for being a slut. I love di-dick.” Spank.  
“Again for fuck sake. You’re so stupid and insolent.” He gives a harsh bruising spank to his arse.  
“Im sorry for being a slut. I love dick. I love my tea-fuck yeah Mr. Iwaizumi’s cock feels so good in me. Ahhh fuck yeah.” Spank and tow harsh tugs of his nipples.  
“Again. You never learn. Praising my dick doesn’t mean shit you fucking stupid slut.” The teacher bites at his shoulder drawing beautiful crimson liquid, his back looked so beautiful covered in bite marks, droplets of blood and light bruising.  
“I’m sorry for being a slut. I love dick. I love my teacher’s dick.” He properly articulates, earning him a kiss on the lips.  
“You did so well baby boy.” Iwaizumi captures his lips again, rubbing his coarse tongue against Oikawa’s smooth, pure tongue.  
“I want to feel that tongue against my cock.” He whispers in his ear. 

“Sir can I cum p-ahhh fuc-I c-ca- ahh ho-nghh Mr. Iwaizumi.” Oikawa desperately moans cumming all over the desk, his legs spasming from pure delight and his eyes shutting from the huge climax.  
“Fuck. You’re hole is so tight. Shit. Fuck. Baby boy. Shit.” The feeling of Oikawa’s tight, twitching, clenching hole with each thrust making lewd squelching sounds, he cam feel inside him.  
“You’re going to remember this all night baby boy.” Oikawa feels his sensitive hole being filled up with a buttplug. “Brought it in specially for you today. There’s also a little surprise.” He turns up the machine, Oikawa moans a little from the light vibrations against his arse. He jolts as he hears his teachers take proud pictures of the sight. “Finally happy to see an up close of your teacher’s cock.”


End file.
